ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudius I, High King of Anglaria
History of Claudius I, High King of Anglaria Early Life Claudius was born in 797 as the son of Claudius of Firnia and Miria, daughter of Imir I, High King of Anglaria. In 815 Claudius married his cousin Daria, daughter of Clovis of Firnia and Daria of the House of Anglar. In 820 Claudius had his uncle High King Iznaghal II of Anglaria assassinated and used his grandfathers army to take control of Irgalon. He was then crowned High King of Anglaria by Imir, Iznaghal's son. Early Reign Claudius immediately entered a Civil War, Fírian, son of Uldor was a male-line descendant of High King Anglar of Anglaria and he claimed the throne. He had a lot of support, including Claudius' father-in-law. Therefore Claudius divorced his wife and married Iza of Efir, daughter of Aldan II, Earl of Efir who because of this switched alliances to Claudius. Meanwhile Fírian and his allies retreated to Argon. In 821 Claudius' daughter Claudia Anglaria was born. Shortly afterwards Iza's brother Alfhaer and their father raised an army wanting Alfhaer, who was a grandson of High King Imir to become High King of Anglaria. Uldor II, Earl of Ofir supported him. Claudius then divorced Iza. Alfhaer then married Iza, sister of Fírian to try to forge an alliegance with him against Claudius. Fírian agreed to the marriage but he distrusted Alfhaer too much to go to war with him against Claudius. During this time effectively Alfhaer ruled the regions of Efir and Ofir, while Fírian ruled Argon and Claudius ruled Irgalon, Alon and Firnia. In 823 Claudius remarried, he married Scribonia Claudia, daughter of Scribonius Claudianus. In 824 their daughter Scribonia Claudia was born. Shortly afterwards both Miria and Claudius II died. Claudius then had his father marry his own ex-wife, Daria of Firnia, daughter of Clovis, Claudius III's younger brother. Clovis became an ally to Claudius, believing Fírian was too weak to become king. He also saw the oppotunity to become a possible successor to Claudius. In 825 Clovis' wife Daria died. Claudius then had Clovis marry his sister, bringing him very close to succession. The Civil War In 827 Alfhaer attacked Fírian and defeated him. Aldan, Fírian's brother then betrayed his own sibling and gave him up to Alfhaer. Alfhaer then controlled Efir, Ofir and Argon. He then met with Claudius to negotiate peace. He asked Claudius to acknowledge him as King of the Firgians, ruling Efir and Ofir. He would then give Claudius Argon and his captive Fírian. Claudius refused and captured Alfhaer and killed him. When Alfhaer's father heard of this he marched his army to Irgalon. There Claudius was waiting and he defeated Aldan. Claudius then proscribed all his enemies and had them killed. Since he killed the Earls of Efir, Ofir and Argon he wanted new ones. They were Lorfar of Efir, Domitius of Ofir and Imir, son of Iznaghal. After the Civil War Claudius wanted to change the appearance of his nation. Therefore he started building bathhouses, temples and palaces all around his kingdom. In 830 Scribonia had twin sons, but died in childbirth. Claudius then married Iza, daughter of Agatha of Argon and High King Iznaghal. In 834 Claudius' oldest son turned 18. This meant that he was supposed to get married soon. Claudius had his son married to the sister of his own wife, Arminia. In 837 their son Claudius was born. In 840 Claudius' ex-wife Iza of Efir visited him asking if he would marry of his daughter Claudia Anglaria. Claudius considered this daughter unimportant as her maternal family was exterminated. Claudius then had her married to Claudius Octavianus. In 841 they had a son named Claudius Octavius Claudianus. The Great War: Battle for Argon In 841 a messenger came to Claudius with the news that Imir and Marcius, the Earls of Argon and Alon were at war with Wildland together with Chief Bingon IX of the Frisii. He also heard that the Lord-Chief of Wildland was marching on Argon. Claudius therefore decided that this should be considered as an attack on Anglaria. He then raised an army of 65,000 men and had it led by the generals Claudius of Firnia, Scribonius Octavianus, Lorfar I, Earl of Efir and Domitius I, Earl of Ofir. The overall commander would be Clovis of Firnia with the title Commander-General. Clovis' 65,000 men joint with the 36,000 men of Bingon, Orgodar, Imir and Marcius. The generals discussed a plan of action and it was decided that Clovis would lead the army with Orgodar as his second-in-command. Clovis defeated Orgnor and the Lord-Chief was forced to retreat. For his victory Clovis was awarded the title Magnus. The Great War: Clash of the Titans Orgnor had raised an army of 100,000 men at Kaz-Arkik. Claudius feared that this army would be used to invade Anglaria. Therefore Claudius reinforced his army to 70,000 men and in 842 he sent them to Kaz-Arkik, led by Magnus. In the seige Orgodar was captured and killed by the Imperial Guard. The seige endured for month and Kaz-Arkik was starting to run out of food. Therefore Orgnor attacked the Anglarian force. The place of attack was near the main camp and many generals were killed including Claudius of Firnia, Fírian of Firnia, Marcius and Domitius. Clovis retaliated and captured Chief Xenoras III and had him killed. Then a battle commenced outside the city gates and the two armies destroyed each other utterly. Clovis then sent for reinforcements and after 2 weeks Claudius himself came to Kaz-Arkik with 5,000 soldiers which he used to defeat the 700 soldiers that Orgnor had left. Orgnor survived the battle, but his son Tarzor, Chief Tizian, Mandor and Bargor didn't. The remaining commanders, Orgnor, Orgnor Jr., Zaladin, Xenoras and Golad surrendered. They had a council and they had Orgnor executed. Claudius and his army then left home. The Death of Clovis Magnus Ten years after the war Clovis Magnus of Firnia died. Claudius had always said that Clovis would be his successor and now he had none. Also his two elder sons had already died. This meant Claudius had decide his successor between his two remaining sons, Scribonius and Imir, and his grandson, Claudius of Firnia. Claudius chose Imir as his heir, but when he died in 857 he had the same dilemma. Only a year later Scribonius' only son died. However the widower refused to remarry to provide Claudius with an heir. Therefore Claudius removed him from succession. Claudius' grandson Claudius of Firnia was now his sole heir. Death Claudius died in 882 at the age of 85. He was succeeded by his grandson Claudius of Firnia as High King of Anglaria. At the time of his death Claudius' first great-great-grandchild was already born. Category:High Kings of Anglaria Category:Anglarians Category:Latins Category:Firgians Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Born in 797 Category:Died in 882 Category:House of Firnia